films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Blue's Clues Closing Sequence
Season 1 # Snack Time (accordion and harmonica) # What Time is it For Blue? (piano, bass, and cymbals) # Mailbox's Birthday (trombone) # Blue's Story Time (clarinet) # What Does Blue Need? (ukelele) # Blue's Favorite Song (banjo) # Adventures in Art (bass and violin) # Blue Goes to the Beach (guitar) # A Snowy Day (bass and jingle bells) # The Trying Game (someone whistling) # Pretend Time (trumpet) # Blue Wants to Play a Game! (clarinet) # The Grow Show! (banjo) (same from Blue's Favorite Song), (mandolin, and country violin) # Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (harmonica) # Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (flute) # Magenta Comes Over (piano and steel drum) # What Does Blue Want to Make? (accordion and harmonica) # Blue's News! (xylophone) # What Is Blue Afraid Of? (theremin) # What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (saxophone, featuring background vocals by Todd Kessler, Christopher Cerf, and Justin Burke) Season 2 # Steve Gets the Sniffles (clarinet) # What Does Blue Want to Build? (tool sound effects) # Blue's Senses (harmonica and guitar) # What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (theremin) # What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? (jew's harp) # What Was Blue's Dream About? (harp) # Blue's ABC's (second bass) # Math! (vibraphone and trumpet) # Blue's Birthday (The So Long Song US version only/Blue's Birthday Song aka the Birthday Candle Dance Instrumental UK version only) # What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? (Mailtime, guitar) # What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? (tuba, trumpet and clarinet) # Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock (organ) # The Lost Episode! (xylophone) # Blue's Sad Day (saxophone) # What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (conga drum and xylophone) # What Did Blue See? (kaleidoscopic music) # Nurture! (guitar and piano) # Blue is Frustrated (bass drum) # What Is Blue Trying To Do? (trumpet, trombone, tuba, saxophone, and cowbell) # Mechanics! (flute) # Hide and Seek (Lady Basset singing) Season 3 # Art Appreciation (wind chime noises) # Weight and Balance (violin) # What's That Sound? (just a bunch of sounds) # Animal Behavior! (oboe and kazoo) # Blue's Big Pajama Party (piano, bass and cymbals (same as What Time is it For Blue?) (shortened) # Draw Along with Blue (bass) # Hide and Seek (Lady Basset singing) # Thankful (accordion) # Blue's Big Holiday (jingle bells and trombone) # Pool Party (disco music) # Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (We Sat on Down Instrumental) # Anatomy (woman singing) # Signs (guitar) # Nature (flute and harp) # Geography (trumpet) # Occupations (news music bells, trumpet, xylophone, timpani, bell instrumental version of We Are Looking for/Just Figured Out Blue's Clues at beginning and end) # Blue's Big Mystery (trumpet) # Periwinkle Misses His Friend (piano) # Blue's Big Musical Movie (same closing music used in "Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock", "A Snowy Day", "Mailbox's Birthday", "What Was Blue's Dream About?", "What Does Blue Want to Make?", "What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture?", "Blue Wants to Play a Game!" and "What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?") (organ, jingle bells, bass, trombone, harp, Mailtime, guitar, clarinet, accordion, trumpet and tuba) # What's So Funny? (trumpet, clarinet and low trombone) # Blue's Big Costume Party (theremin) # Inventions (tool sound effects, xylophone and cartoon sound effects) # Blue's Play (banjo, mandolin and fiddle) # Prehistoric Blue (scary music) # The Wrong Shirt (theremin) # Words (electric guitar) # Magenta Gets Glasses (electric guitar and piano) # Blue's Collection (guitar, accordion and theremin) # Café Blue (accordion) # Shy (oboe and bassoon) # Environments (saxophone) # Stormy Weather (Nick Balaban and Michael Rubin vocals) Season 4 # Imagine Nation (theremin) # Adventure (flute, clarinet and oboe) # The Anything Box (Entry of the Gladiators ukulele, fairground organ, clarinet) # Superfriends (fanfare trumpet, tuba, bells) # What's New, Blue? () # Blue's New Place (piano, harmonica) # Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (maracas) # The Baby's Here! (theremin, guitar) # Making Changes (saxophone) # Bugs! (flute) # ¡Un Día Con Plum! (guitar) # What's Inside? (chimes) # Blocks (xylophone) # Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (crowd, trombone and trumpet) # Puppets () # Rhyme Time () # Let's Plant (bass guitar) # Blue's Book Nook (ukulele and whistling) # Let's Boogie (clarinet, flute, and bassoon) # Blue's School (clarinet, accordion and mandolin) # Something to Do Blue? (piano, bass and violin) # Joe's First Day (piano) # Joe Gets a Clue (saxophone) # Steve Goes to College (Steve is Going to College Instrumental) Season 5 # Can You Help? (harp, violin, oboe, and timpani) # Colors Everywhere! (electric guitar) # The Snack Chart (theremin) # The Big Book About Us (banjo) # Playing Store (trombone) # Patience (flute) # 100th Episode Celebration (tuba, trumpet and clarinet (same as "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?"), crowd) # Joe's Surprise Party (electric guitar) # I'm So Happy! (piano and trombone) # The Boat Float (high flute) # Bedtime Business (mandolin) # Shape Searchers (electric guitar and bass guitar) # Blue Goes to the Doctor () # Contraptions! (whistling) # A Brand New Game () # A Surprise Guest (trumpet and trombone) # Dress Up Day (violin and cello) # Blue's Big Band (piano, triangle, box drum, tambourine, and additional clapping notes from The Nutcracker Suite March and are also heard) # Up, Down, All Around! (erhu and flute) # The Story Wall (clarinet) # The Alphabet Train (I'll Never Forget My Alphabet instrumental) # Numbers Everywhere! (no additional instruments, though the skidoo sound effect can be heard when Blue jumps out from the flowers) # Blue's Predictions (ukulele and fiddle) # Our Neighborhood Festival (fairground organ instrumental version of part of "It's a Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood" during dedication to Fred Rogers as well as part of 1812 Overture during the credits) # Blue Takes You to School () # Meet Polka Dots! (trombone) # The Scavenger Hunt (organ) # Let's Write! (clarinet) # Magenta's Messages (saxophone) # Body Language (mbira, flute, and cymbal) # Blue's Big Car Trip (Back Seat Boogie) # Look Carefully... (trombone and trumpet) # I Did That! () # Animals in Our House? () # Morning Music () # Blue's First Holiday (trombone and jingle bells) Season 6 # The Legend of the Blue Puppy (Go, Blue, Go, Find the Lock For Your Key Instrumentaldrum kit, electric guitar, piano) # [[Love Day] (harp) # Blue's Wishes (organ) # Joe's Clues (trumpet and trombone) # Skidoo Adventure (Wacky Wild World music) # Playdates (tuba and trombone) # The Fairy Tale Ball (piano) # Soccer Practice (soccer vocals) # Bluestock (Old MacDonald Had a Farm Instrumental) Category:List